1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support arm having hollow profiled walls which enclose an installation conduit for receiving cables or the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a support arm is taught by German Patent Publication DE 38 05 425. A rectangular support element is connected to a U-shaped profiled base section. The profiled base section can be closed with a cover which can be snapped open, so that a cable conduit is formed. The cost for parts for producing such a support arm is very large.
In the course of assembly, pivot or wall hinges or a control device are fastened to the front end of the support element. As a rule, a support arm is only assembled once, so that it is not necessary to make it easy to replace the cables inserted into the closable conduit, however this does not justify the large costs for parts associated with this support arm. Furthermore, such a hollow profiled section does not have great rigidity. If a weight is placed on a free end of the support arm, for example by fastening a control device there, the support arm bends downward. This results in the operating face of the control device no longer being vertically oriented.
To overcome this disadvantage, German Patent Publication DE 41 16 464 teaches reinforcement of the support element with two diagonal struts inserted in the longitudinal direction. In this support arm, a cable conduit which can be enclosed with a cover is also formed on the support element. The diagonal struts make the support arm even more complex and also increase its cost.
German Patent Publication DE 30 34 013 A1 teaches connecting two hollow profiled sections, which are positioned parallel with respect to each other. The hollow profiled sections themselves are used as a cable conduit. A secure connection of the hollow profiled sections to each other is very expensive. Attaching pivot or wall hinges or control devices or the like on an end of such a support arm is complicated and not sufficiently stable. If several bundles of cables have been placed into the cable conduit, allocating individual strands of the cable at the ends of the hollow profiled sections is not easily accomplished, and a check of the cable has to be performed.
Also known is a support arm having a square hollow profiled section for receiving cables, bundles of cables or the like. These cables, bundles of cables or the like are not maintained in an orderly manner in the support arm and are also not secured.